1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage system with one or more integrated features, such as a curved holder, a protective cover, a spacer and mounting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A person with handbags may employ various systems for hanging, storage, and display only to find the handbags damaged from exposure to dust and light, inadequate aeration, insufficient spacing, and improper positioning. Exposure to those elements may result in the handbag becoming soiled, faded, cracked, moldy, or having scratches, indentations, or shape distortions. Once this kind of damage occurs, it often is irreversible. Traditional purse storage techniques like handbag boxes or handbag shelves are sometimes inadequate, because stored handbags may lose their natural shape, become soiled, suffer cracking, indentations or scratches to the leather.
Some hanging systems allow handbags to hang freely over hooks, however the handbag handles may crack due to the weight of the bag being centered in one spot on a handbag handle. Hanging systems with curved holders have been developed to reduce stress cracking on handbag handles, however modern handbag handles require sufficient aeration, which is not available on modern curved holders.
A dust bag may be employed to protect a handbag from damage due to dust and/or light during storage periods. There is currently no mechanism for a bag to be suspended in the hanging position and be covered in its entirety by a dust bag. Additionally, it is difficult to identify which handbag a dust bag contains. It may be cumbersome and time-consuming to inspect each dust bag to determine its contents.
What is needed is a system for hanging handbags that overcomes the problems described above.